Love Made at Hogwarts
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: Draco Malfoy is engaged to Ellena Milly one of my original characters. Ron finds love in a place he would never have thought of looking. Harry and Hermione are engaged and have a surprise for everyone. Ginny finally finds love in a good friend.
1. Expect the Unexpected

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: Expect the Unexpected.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were awakened early in the morning by Mrs. Weasly. "Oh mom it's way too early," Ron moaned covering his eyes with his hands. Mrs. Weasly looked down at him sternly, "get up! We got to leave early for the station." "Why?" Harry asked opening his eyes. "Just because." Mrs. Weasly retorted and walked out of the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry and Ron walked sleepily down the stairs. "It's way too early." He muttered. "I know Ron but you know your mom better than I do." Ginny came up behind them in a rather good mood. "What is up with you?" "Its my 6th year remember! And I'm a perfect." Harry just shook his head. "Yeah and remember we're head boys. Along with Hermione, Ellena and Beth as head girls in our house. So you still have to listen to us." Ginny frowned. "Harry," she said her mood turning sad. "I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said stopping and turned around to face her. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. "Where are the girls anyhow?" asked Ron as they finally reached the kitchen for breakfast. "Right here." Said Ellena and Hermione together. Harry smiled at Hermione then sat down at the table.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Arthur Weasly drove them all to King's Cross-Station. "You four be good." Mrs. Weasly said. Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasly and gave her a hug. "Aren't we always?" Molly looked at Harry then at Hermione. "Well just don't got getting caught you two. I swear you worse than rab…" "now Molly watch it. They are engaged." Arthur said cutting her off. "I know but still…they don't need to." Arthur raised his hand to stop her, "Molly."  
  
"Potter. I see your still hanging out with that loose Weasly." Draco Malfoy had said coming up to them with Crabbe and Goyle. "Come off It Malfoy!" said Hermione bitterly. But Malfoy wasn't paying attention to her, he was to busy staring into Ellena's eyes. 'You okay?' he mouthed to her. She nodded slightly. Ron looked back and forth between Malfoy and Ellena. "What the hell is up with you Ellena?" Ellena turned and looked at Ron. "What?" Ron stared into her eyes. "Its just since our 3rd year you've…" Ron started but was cut off by the whistle of the train. "Alright…everyone get aboard." Molly watched Ellena get on last right after Malfoy. "Arthur I sure hope they take it alright." "I know molly. But once it's out Malfoy will be a different person." "I hope." Molly said as she watched the Hogwarts express go out of site.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ellena walked behind Malfoy as she followed Harry and the gang to the back cars of the train. Ron stopped and looked at Ellena and Malfoy. What is up with this? It's as if they have something to hide. Malfoy stopped Ellena and looked her in the face. "Are you doing okay?" he asked her, his face was soft and concerned as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm fine Draco. Don't worry I'll be fine." "Please tell me your not entering the Triwizard Tournament. I don't want you risking your life or our baby's." he continued to look into her eyes. Ellena smiled and placed her hands over his. "Draco, love I don't plan on it. And can you please stop ripping on Harry and Ron. Please for me." Draco looked like he was debating it in his mind. "Alright I promise and I'm so sorry." "For what?" she asked him confused. "For my father…being a death eater and all." His face looked grin as if he'd been holding back the urge to cry. "Draco Malfoy. This is not like you at all. Apologizing to me you know you don't need to do that. You know I love you with all my heart. You don't have to say you're sorry." Draco smiled and moved his hand up to cup her face. "Ellena, I don't know what I would have done if my dad and Voldemort had…had." His voice was cracking and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He leaned in and kissed her softly and smiled.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ron stood in the doorway watching. "Harry! Hermione!" he said shocked. "Look at this." Harry and Hermione walked up to him and looked through the glass window of the door. "Since when does Draco Malfoy show emotion?" Hermione exclaimed loudly seeing tears run down his face. "Since when have him and Ellena been dating?" Harry said demandingly. "Since year 3." Said Ginny from her seat. "What!" all 3 of them shouted loudly. "Since their 3rd year." Ginny repeated then turned and looked at them. "You're kidding right?" "No I'm not Ron." "But Malfoy…son of one of you-know-who's death eaters." "Ron I've known something all summer. They're engaged." "NO WAY!" Ron yelled and walked up to his little sister. "Way!" said Hermione looking down at her own engagement ring. "I've known that. Plus she's…umm…I don't know if I should be saying this." Ron looked at her crossly. "Hermione, you know I've loved her since our first year. Tell me." Harry looked at Ron. "She confided in me about this first. She just never told me who…who the father was." "She's pregnant!" Ron yelled loud enough to wake up Krystal, Ellena's pet cat, out of her sleep. "Ron I'm sorry." "Your Sorry! I'm sorry I never told her how I felt and now." He said down holding his head in his hands. "I'll never get to." Ginny looked at her brother. "Ron. I know you love her and everything and I am really sorry." Ron looked up at Ginny. "How long have you known about this?" Ginny looked up at Harry then back at Ron. "For a while." "How long a while?" "4 years." "And you never told me!" "I was asked not to." Ginny replied and picked Krystal up. Ron was on the verge of crying.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco looked into Ellena's eyes. "Does anybody know about?" he asked his hand resting on her stomach. "Yes. But they don't know who the father is." Draco sighed, "Ellena. We'll tell them I promise." He said then kissed her softly. "Am I aloud to enter the Triwizard tournament?" Ellena looked into his eyes. "I don't want you to cause you might get hurt." Draco smiled and ran his hand along her face. "Alright then I won't." he kissed her softly again and stood up helping her to her feet. "You'd better go before they think I'm torturing you." She nodded and kissed him deeply. Draco returned the kiss and grinned breaking it off. "Draci, Please keep your promise" "I will." She smiled and let go of his hand as she walked out of the car into the next.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ron? What's wrong?" Ellena asked kneeling in front of him. Ron looked up into her eyes. She does care about me. I can see it in her eyes. Why was I so blind and stupid not to tell her? "Ellena how could you?" he said tears still falling down his face. "How could I what Ron?" "Date Malfoy! Fall in love with him! Be carrying his child!" Ellena's eyes widened and tears started to form in them. "Ron I…" she started but couldn't think of anything to say. Harry looked at the door as it slides open. Draco Malfoy stood there with a look Harry never thought possible. "Weasly. What's wrong?" he asked actually being nice. Everyone in the room stared at him except Ellena who was smiling at him. "Why do you care Malfoy?" Ron said angrily. "Ron please. You my fiancée's bestfriend. And I am actually trying to make amends." Ron looked down at Ellena who was sitting on the floor with her knees being held to her chest and her head down. "Find Draco I'll tell you. You took from me the one thing that is more precious to me! The one I love, have loved since I meet her years ago." Ellena looked up at Ron. "WHAT!" Ron looked at Ellena and stared into her eyes. "Ellena I've loved you since I was 8 years old. I just never had the courage to tell you." Ellena wasn't looking too good. All of this just hit her at once and she looked pale as a ghost. "Ron what are u saying. You couldn't have loved me since we were kids." "Well I have." Ron replied. Draco looked down at Ellena as he walked over to her. He kneeled down and caught her chin in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes. "Ron I'm sorry. We never meant to fall in love. Truly. If you can't remember we despised each other" he paused. "What made me save her that day from the dementors I owe to it the love of my life. I truly love her Ron. It took my dad and you know who almost killing her in our 5th year to make me realize that." He turned and looked up at Ron. "Ron I'd step aside and let you have her if it would make her happy. That's how much I love her." Harry looked at Draco. "But why keep it a secret all these years" "Cause we were both scared that our friends wouldn't accept it." 


	2. Betrayal of Family

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two: Betrayal of Family  
  
Ellena sat in the great hall as the sorting hat sorted the first years. She was unusually quiet. "Ellena please talk to us." Hermione said looking at her. Ellena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Ellena if you mad at me I understand." Ron said desperately trying to avoid her eyes. "I'm not mad." She said quietly. Beth Lupin looked at Ellena. "Then why won't you talk to us?" "I'm just thinking Beth." Harry looked Ellena straight in the eyes and noticed fear. "Ellena what are you afraid of?" Ellena sighed and moved her bangs out of her face. Her scar was a bright red. "He's here!" "Yeah. Harry he is. Haven't you noticed the pain in your scar?" "Actually no."  
  
Professor Snape walked up to them after Dumbledore's speech. "Harry, Ellena, Sirius and Algus are waiting for you up in headmaster's office." "Thank you professor." Snape looked at Ellena. "Is it true?" "What true?" "That you're engaged to Draco Malfoy? And you're carrying his child?" Ellena looked shocked. "How did you hear?" "It's all around the room. All the Slytherin's with an exception of a few are talking about it." "Including Draco?" "No Draco is actually keeping his mouth shut. Even though he looks extremely pissed off." "What are they all saying?" "Just how they think it isn't right." "Harry sighed. "Can't they leave it be. They never even announced their engagement." Ellena looked over towards the Slytherin's table. Draco looked right back into her eyes, he noticed that she had slipped her engagement ring back on her hand. 'You sure?' he mouthed to her. She nodded slightly and smiled. Draco sighed and stood up. "Everyone I have something to say." He started getting the entire rooms attention. The teachers looked at him, as did all the students. Draco cleared his throat. "As it has been rumored since Christmas last school year that I have been engaged to Ellena Milly. Well that's not true. Since the date of October 13 last year I have been engaged to Ellena Milly. And if another person says it's wrong or starts rumors about us or our friends will be seriously sorry they did so." Harry stood up along with Hermione and Ellena. "Now we all know that you-know-who is back in his power but we would just like everyone to leave us alone on that subject." Ellena cleared her throat. "And there is another rumor going around that I am carrying a child. Before any of you even ask it is true. Except for whom you all think the father is. It is not Harry or Ron they are my bestfriends and I wouldn't have it any other way. The father of my child is my fiancée Draco and before any of you go around saying that's the only reason we're engaged. Don't cause its not." Sirius Black and Algus Milly walked into the hall. "Sirius. Algus I thought I told you two to wait in my office." Professor Dumbledore said walking up to them. The entire hall fell silent with fear. "Everyone it's alright. These two are here as guests." "But…but…that's Sirius Black." A student stuttered out. "I am aware of that miss. But what you do not know is hat Sirius here is working for me." Snape grabbed his arm. "Professor." "Yes Severus." "Come here." He said and begun to roll up his robe sleeve. "Oh he's calling. The mark is extremely dark." "And painful." Snape added rolling his sleeve back down. "Sirius." "Yes professor." "Go and bring Lupin and all the gang here are once." "Yes." He said and walked out of the room with Algus transfiguring into a big black dog.  
  
Harry and Ellena looked at each other then at their loves. Ellena's hand flew to her pocket and she pulled out her wand. Draco was instantly at Ellena's side trying to talk her out of fighting. "I'm sorry Draco. But I have to." "No!" Everyone in the room was looking at Ellena and Draco as they argued. Professor Dumbledore's voice soared over the students. "Please everyone to their house's and go to sleep." Everyone left the great hall except Harry, Ron, Beth, Hermione, Ellena and Draco. Ellena and Draco were still arguing even as a deatheater walked into the room. The deatheater raised his hand and pointed its wand at Ellena then shot a curse at her. Ellena suddenly went quiet and fell to her knees. "Ellena!" Draco gasped and held her up in his arms. The deatheater lowered its hood revealing its identity. "FATHER!" Draco yelled out seeing his Father Lucius Malfoy who was suppose to be locked up. He laid Ellena on the floor and stood up, taking his wand out of his pocket. "Father its one thing that the dark lord is obsessed with her but now you got to come and hurt my fiancée!" Draco screamed at his father tears rolling down his face. "Draco let us." Harry started. "NO!" Draco replied and started walking towards his father. "You use to beat within an inch of my life…you'd lock me up in my own closet for hours and I couldn't even magic my way out…you tried to kill me and my friends. Not to mention my fiancée many times. But this is it I'm not gonna take anymore." Professor Dumbledore ran over to Ellena. "She's still alive…" he started then stood up and walked over beside Draco. "Now Lucius stop this behavior and turn yourself in." "Never! I will never betray my lord." Dumbledore sighed and held out his wand. "Don't make…" he started but Draco shot a curse at his father making him fall to his knees in pain. "Draco…my son why?" Lucius said trying to stand. Draco looked down at his father. "Because the dark arts are wrong and you attacked the very person carrying your grandchild." Dumbledore walked over to Ellena and picked her up in his arms. "Harry come here." Harry walked up to him. "Yes professor." "Take Ellena up to the Common room. I'll be right there to work the counter spell." "Right." Harry replied and walked with Ron, Hermione and Beth up to the Gryffinder common room carrying Ellena. Dumbledore walked over to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come. Sirius and Algus have gone to get the gang and I think you'll want to be with Ellena." Draco looked up at Professor Dumbledore with tears still running down his face. "Please…may we go to Ellena." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes come." He said and started towards the door with Draco.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Oh my god! Ellena!" Ginny Weasly squealed out seeing Harry carrying Ellena into the common room. "Ginny be quiet." Ron replied as he helped Harry place Ellena on the couch by the fire. Hermione kneeled down beside the couch and placed her hand on Ellena's forehead. "Crap!" "What is it?" Draco said coming up behind Hermione with Dumbledore. "She has a fever and she very pale." Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and held her in his arms. "Ron, Beth, Ginny…please keep everyone up in their dorms." Dumbledore told them. Ron, Ginny and Beth walked up the stairs and stayed at the bottom of the split staircase leading up to the different dormitories. Dumbledore looked down at Ellena now to find her being held in Draco's arms. "Mr. Malfoy." He said tenderly and Draco looked up at him. Harry looked over to see tears welled up in Draco's eyes threatening to spill. "Draco…let Professor do the counter spell." Draco looked up at Professor Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore pulled his want out of his robes and waved it over Ellena's body as he said something in Latin. Please let this work. I can't loose Ellena. She's my entire life. Draco thought closing his eyes. Dumbledore lowered his wand. "I've done all I can." He said and looked over at Harry and Hermione. "You tow keep an eye on her. Draco…" "No! Forget it! I'm not leaving her. You can forget that!" Dumbledore knelt down and looked Draco in the eyes. "How far along is she?" Draco was taking back by the question. He looked down at her face and placed his hands protectively on her stomach before looking back up at Dumbledore. "Almost five months." He replied and smiled seeing her eyes finally open. "Ellena! Thank god!" he said relieved and tightened his grip around her. Ellena couldn't help but smiled up at her fiancée. "Did you actually think I could leave you?" she asked smartly her eyes twinkling with love. Draco smiled back at her his eyes filling with tears. "Oh Ellena…you have no idea…just how much I love you." He said his voice cracking. Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffinder house, came running into the common room along with Severus Snape head of the Slytherin house. "He got away!" "Crap!" Draco replied and tightened his hold on Ellena even more. "Is she alright Albus?" Severus asked worriedly over the Gryffinder student. "She will be fine Severus. She just needs rest. Perhaps a sleeping potion for a dreamless sleep." Professor Snape nodded. "Yes…come on Ellena lets get you down to the hospital wing." Draco helped Ellena up to her feet then picked her up in his arms. "I'm staying with her." "Yes of course Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore looked down at them through his half moon spectacles, "I don't know what Madam Pomfrey will say about that…but I'm sure Algus and Narcissa would want you there with her." Draco smiled down at his half conscious fiancée.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"She will be alright…won't she?" Draco asked Professor Dumbledore from Ellena's side as she slept. Dumbledore looked down into Ellena's sleeping face and nodded. "Yes. She will be fine Draco." Severus walked up to the bed smiling. "Draco have you two picked any names out yet?" he asked and quickly glanced down at his own wedding band. "No not yet Professor." "Speaking of names have you and Natessa picked and out yet for the new baby on the way?" Albus asked his niece's husband. Snape's face went suddenly paler than usual. "How did…we haven't told anybody yet?" Dumbledore smiled widely. "I am family Severus." Draco couldn't help but chuckled. "It's still hard to believe you're a father Professor Snape." "Yeah well…" he smiled truthfully; "you know how it is to be in love Draco." He smiled again. "May I ask how far along Miss Milly is?" Draco beamed with pride as he spoke. "Five months come the 19th." "So sometime in January you will become a father." Draco nodded and placed his hand on Ellena's slightly swollen stomach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yay! I finally got the second chapter up. Chapter 3 is coming up as soon as I get it typed up from my papers. Please Review and tell me what you think. This is my first harry potter fic and I'm not too good at the names. : P  
  
AngelJessamica 


	3. A Welcomed Surprise

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Three: A Welcomed Surprise  
  
Ellena Milly groaned as she was leaning over the toilet again with morning sickness. Draci ran his hand through her raven hair soothingly. "It's alright." "But I thought I was over all this morning sickness. I'm 7 ½ months. I shouldn't be puking my guts out." Draco sighed and ran his hand through his own blonde hair. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." "Draci. Please no." Draco helped her up to her feet. "Come on then we're already let for Defense against the dark arts and I don't think Professor Lupin will be too pleased." "Well he's gonna have to put up with it."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Miss Milly and Mr. Malfoy nice that you could finally join us." Professor Lupin said as Ellena and Draco walked in. Draco just rolled his eyes and helped Ellena to her seat then sat in his. "We're sorry professor Lupin. I had morning sickness again." "Again? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey about that." Ellena sighed and opened her book. Beth Lupin (professor Lupin's daughter) giggled and looked at Ron hearing his remark that 'they were probably just snogging in the hallway.' Draco heard it as well and fought back the urge to turn around and curse Weasly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Come on Ellena. You've been sick every morning." Ron told her at breakfast the next day. Ellena sighed and finished her piece of toast. "Ron stop worrying will ya." Harry butted in, "Ron. Ellena. Knock it off both of you. For heavens sake Ron Ellena is pregnant don't you think she would have morning sickness." "Yeah but being almost 8 months…she shouldn't have morning sickness still." Ron replied smartly then looked at Ellena to find her eyes closed tight and her hands on her swollen stomach. "Ellena? Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. "It doesn't feel right." Ellena replied opening her eyes. "What do u mean?" "The baby kicked…in 4 places…" Harry's eyes widened. "Come on Ellena." He said standing up and helping Ellena to her feet. Draco glanced over from the Slytherin table to see pain mixed with fear in Ellena's eyes. Harry was holding her up with his arms under hers. "Come on…madam Pomfrey will help." Draco was quickly at Ellena's side helping her to the medical wing. "What's wrong?" "It hurts." She replied as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain caused by the baby kicking. Draco looked down at her stomach to see it move each time the baby(s) kicked. "Come on Harry…let's hurry." Harry nodded and they quickly got Ellena down to the medical wing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled as she came up to Ellena's bed. "Well my dear…nothing is wrong. Everything is quite normal." Ellena looked up at Draco then back at Madam Pomfrey. "Then why did it hurt so bad?" Madam Pomfrey's smiled widened and turned lovenly. "Miss Milly you having twins." Draco's eyes widened and she looked down into Ellena's eyes. "Oh." Ellena replied completely shocked. Madam Pomfrey chuckled lightly. "I take it you didn't know." "No we didn't." she smiled as she spoke," would you like me to see if your having boys or girls?" Ellena looked up at Draco. "Yes please." She replied holding Draco's hand tightly. Draco smiled down at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Madam Pomfrey smiled and performed a simple spell. Blue and pink sparks came out of her wand. "Well, well…looks like your having both a girl and a boy." Draco smiled proudly and stared into Ellena's eyes. 'I love you' he mouthed. "Well I'll just leave you two kids alone." Madam Pomfrey said as she left the area pulling the curtain shut then went to her office. Draco smiled at Ellena. "Do you know just how much I love you." Ellena smiled and pulled Draco down on top of her kissing him deeply. Draco smiled against her lips before kissing back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus Snape walked into the medical wing carrying a squirming 2-½ year old on his hip. He pulled back Ellena's curtain and smiled. Draco was on his side holding Ellena close in his arms on her bed. "Uncle Draci!" the little boy in Snape's arms squealed. Draco opened his and smiled. "I see your feeling better Jason" Draco said as he took the boy from his father. Jason had gotten his mothers' radiant blue eyes and his fathers black hair and pale skin. "Uh huh. Much better!" Jason replied and tugged on Ellena's robes. "Wake up Anti Lena." Draco smiled and pulled the young boys hands from his love's robes. "Let her rest Jason." "Why?" "Cause our babies don't let her sleep, and they have been causing her some discomfort." "So babies is it?" Severus asked plucking his son back out of Draco's arms. Draco smiled and rewrapped his arms around Ellena as she woke. "Yeah its twins." Replied and placed a kiss in Ellena's raven hair. Ellena smiled and leaned into his grasp. "Pick any names yet?" Severus asked as he tried to keep his son in his grasp. "Oh let him come here Severus." Ellena said and holding out her arms for Jason. "Anti Lena!" the little boy squealed and jumped towards her. "Woah! Careful Jason." Draco exclaimed and caught the boy. "Aww…uncle Draci…I just wanted to see Anti." Draco smiled and sat the small boy down on his lap. Ellena smiled at Jason. "Hey my lil buddy. How do you like the idea of being a big brother?" Jason looked up at his father. "I'm a big brother?!" Snape looked down at Ellena with a look that was saying 'how did you know?' "Yes Jason. You're gonna be a big brother in a couple months." Jason was so excited that he accidentally hit Ellena in the stomach. "Ahh!" Ellena gasped out and bite her lip in pain. "Oh! I'm sorry Anti Lena! I'm so sorry!" Jason said tears filling his eyes. "Shh. It's okay Jason. You just woke the twins up, that's all. Shh…its alright." She said pulling the crying child into her arms and rocking him gently. "Shh…shush…don't cry…don't cry." She said as she continued to sooth the upset child. Snape smiled and took Jason in his arms. "Shh…its alright my boy…its alright." Jason finally stopped crying and fell asleep in his fathers' warm arms. "I'm gonna put him to bed. You two better get some sleep. Oh and Ellena…" "Yes Professor Snape." "I will be expecting to see you in class tomorrow morning. "Of course professor. I'm looking forward to be back in class again." Draco smiled. That's my Love wanting to be in class. She'll make an excellent witch and mother to our twins. "Severus." Draco said. "Yes Mr. Malfoy." Ellena looked at Draco and nodded. Draco smiled. "Would you like to be our twins' godfather?" Snape smiled. "It would be a pleasure." Ellena smiled and got out of bed giving Snape a hug best she could being so far along and Jason being in his arms. Snape smiled and kissed her forehead brotherly. "Good day Miss Milly, Mr. Malfoy." He said and walked out of the room with his sleeping son. Draco smiled lovenly at Ellena and led her up to her common room after Madam Pomfrey said she could go.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sorry that this chapter was crappy but I just have one heck of a headache. Well look at the time. Wow time to go to bed. I got a test in the morning and I really need to study now. The next chapter is Unwelcomed Darkness. I will get up tomorrow if I can. Well nite nite all.  
  
Angel Jessamica 


	4. Unwelcomed Darkness

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Four: Unwelcomed Darkness  
  
It was Christmas Eve and most of the students at Hogwarts had gone home for the holiday. 6 Gryffinders, 1 Slytherin, and 1 Ravenclaw were all of the student body that stayed. A few teachers stayed as well. "Come over here and sit guys. No sense of having all those tables when its only a few of us." Said Professor Dumbledore motioned for the students to sit. Harry pulled Ellena's seat out for her as Draco helped her sit down. "Anti Lena! Anti Lena!" the small boy squealed and jumped down from his chair running over to her. Ellena picked him up and sat him on what was left of her lap being 8 12 months pregnant and all. Severus couldn't help but smile at his son; his eyes turned to his wife Natessa. "So Ellena I've heard you're having twins. Pick any names out yet? Natessa Snape asked as they waited for the rest of everyone. Ellena smiled and bounced Jason on her knee a little as she looked at Draco. "Yes we have picked out a few names." Professor McGonagall smiled, "Well let's hear them." Draco smiled proudly; "we only choose one girls name and one boys name. Cynthia Lynn and Anthony James." Hermione smiled, "Those are wonderful names. Who came up with them?" Ellena smiled. "I did…except for Anthony's. I wanted James Micheal and Draco wanted Anthony Scott." "Then how did you two come up with Anthony James?" "Hermione be quiet a moment." Harry said standing up. The pain in both his and Ellena's scars tremendous. "Ellena?" Draco said as she handed Jason to his mother over the table. Ellena's hand flew to her robes pocked. "Ellena don't think about it!" "Draci…be quiet a moment." She said standing up and walked up to Harry. "Do you feel that?" "Yes. They're here." Severus sighed, he had been feeling that ting of pain in his dark mark, and he stood up. "Natessa…take Jason and go up to Dumbledore's office." "Severus?" "Just do it." Natessa stood up and kissed Severus quickly before scooping her son up and walking out of the great hall. "SEVERUS!" she screamed and came running back into the room clutching her child to her body. 3 figures in long black cloaks with their hoods over their heads entered the room. Snape wrapped his arms protectively around his wife and child. Harry quickly was holding Hermione in his arms, as Draco was Ellena. "Go away!" Ellena yelled at them. One of the figures lowered its hood. "Father!" Draco yelled and held Ellena tighter. Lucius Malfoy grinned as he stepped closer to Ellena and Draco. "I thought I'd drop in and see how my son and his slut were." "Father take that back!" Draco yelled out of anger. Ellena looked over at Beth and nodded. Beth nodded back as she started her transformation and soon was in wolf form growling. "Draco let go of me." Ellena requested. "Alright." Draco said as he shakily unwrapped his arms from Ellena. Ellena looked over at Ginny and Ginny nodded. "Ellena don't!" Harry yelled at her. Ellena walked over to Ginny and they joined Beth as they transfigured into large cats. Ellena a snow leopard and Ginny a Black Panther. Draco and Ron's jaws dropped. "Their animagus's!" Harry said in shock. Lucius grinned. "Easier to kill now are we." Ellena growled at him as Beth and Ginny started to circle him. "Oh and how do you 3 think your gonna hurt me." Ellena joined in circling Lucius. "Ellena be careful." Draco said quietly, his eyes never leaving the snow leopard. "Now!" yelled Hermione as she transformed into a jaguar and leaped at Lucius with Ellena and Ginny pouncing on him. A giant black dog and a leopard ran into the room attacking the remaining 2 death eaters. Lucius was on the ground trying to get the 3 big cats off him. "Get off!" he yelled and used some charm to throw Ellena across the hall into the stone wall. Dumbledore used a charm to stop her and sat her on the floor. Ellena was growling deep in her throat as she charged at Lucius sinking her fangs into his arm. Hermione and Beth were attacking the other deatheaters with Sirius and Algus. The deatheaters fled when Dumbledore started cursing them. "Ellena?" Draco questioned as the snow leopard rubbed it head against his leg. Ginny and Hermione untransfigured and walked over to Ellena. "She's gonna pass out when she returns to normal." Said a familiar voice. "Sirius?" "Yeah it's me Harry." Ellena started to turn back to normal and passed out cold into Draco's concerned grasp. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. She will be fine." "I didn't know she was an animagus." "Harry, me, Ginny and Ellena are registered just like Beth. Dumbledore knows." Draco kissed Ellena's forehead. "This wouldn't have hurt the babies would it?" he asked professor Dumbledore. "No." he answered vaguely. Natessa was sobbing silently in Snape's arms, as his hands ran down her back soothingly. Jason had managed to get out of his mother's grasp and over to Draco as he held Ellena on the floor. "Anti Lena!" he began to sob. "Shh…its alright Jason…Ellena will be fine." Beth said picking the small boy up and rocked him gently. "Shh…everything's alright." Algus knelt down next to his niece and Draco. "I see it runs in the family…leopards I mean." Draco said. "You could say that. Ellena's mom, my sister Sandy was an animagus and turned into a snow leopard. I wasn't surprised that Ellena could as well." "How long has she been able to do that?" Algus smiled, "Since she was really little." "That long!" "Yes. Since she was little I think that was because she grew up in our world and with me and my wife." "Daddy!" a young girl with silvery hair yelled running up to Algus after coming out of her hiding spot. "Courtney." Algus said and pulled his daughter into his arms. "Is Ellena alright?" "She'll be fine court." Draco smiled and kissed Ellena's lips softly, making her eyes flutter open. "You feeling okay Lena?" Courtney asked. "I'll be fine Court. I'm just a little lightheaded and the twins are really kicking." Ellena said as she closed her eyes. Draco placed his hand on Ellena's stomach and couldn't help but smile. "Come on Ellena time to eat." He said picking her up and carried her over to the table, setting her down in the chair. "Yes miss Milly. Time for those twins of yours to eat." Said professor Lupin with a chuckle. Ellena smiled at Draco and her professor before taking a drink from her goblet. Everyone sat down and started eating as if nothing happened.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore…since there is only 8 students here for the holidays can they all stay in one house…just for their safety." Asked Sirius. "I think that's a good idea Sirius." Said Severus Snape, "Which house?" Albus looked at all the students before answering. "I would have to say Gryffinder…seeing that there is 6 of them, and only 1 from Slytherin and Ravenclaw." "Yes professor. Come on all…I'll get two guest rooms ready in Gryffinder tower." Professor McGonagall said standing up. Draco stood up and helped Ellena up from her chair. "Professor if its alright. I'd like to stay with Ellena." Draco asked holding Ellena tightly. Professor McGonagall looked over at Dumbledore to see him nod his approval. "Alright Mr. Malfoy. You may stay with Ellena." Draco smiled and hugged Ellena tightly. Ron took his sisters hand and held it tightly as they all followed the professors up to the Gryffinder tower. "Mistletoe." Professor McGonagall said to the fat lady and the portrait flung open. "Okay. Ellena and Draco. I'd like a word with you before you retire to bed." "Yes professor." Professor McGonagall waited for the rest of the students to go up to bed before talking to Ellena and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy does your mother know about Ellena being pregnant?" "Ellena spent the summer with us except the last week she went to Wesley's" "with your father being home?" "He was kicked out a long time ago the day he tried to kill Ellena and he was sent to prison." He paused and looked at Ellena "to tell you the truth the first time he Ellena this school year the first time I've seen him in over a year." "Ellena what does your uncle have to say about all this?" "Ask him yourself Minerva. He's right over there." Ellena said pointing over by the fireplace to her uncle. Professor McGonagall walked over to Algus and started talking to him. Draco and Ellena took that as a chance to escape and they headed up to Ellena's dorm room.  
  
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *  
  
Hey all it's now time for my bedtime I've typed up this chapter next chapter is Christmas Surprise. And I will have it up as soon as I get it typed from my papers. Please r&r arigato.  
  
Angel Jessamica. 


	5. Christmas Surprise

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Five: Christmas Surprise  
  
Draco woke up to the sound of a cat purring. Wait a minute…oh Krystal. He turned his head and smiled seeing Ellena sleeping peacefully on her back with her hands on her stomach. God she is beautiful. I can't believe she's my fiancée. He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I love you" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Draci." She replied opening her eyes. "Morning love." He said and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas." She replied and kissed him deeply. Draco smiled against her lips before returning the kiss. Ellena wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as the kiss intensified. Draco moved his hand to her stomach and grinned against her lips feeling the twins kicking wildly. He broke the kiss off grinning. "You know it's a wonder you can still walk with the twins getting as big as they are and you have gained a lot of weight. But you've never been so beautiful, your hair, skin, your whole body has this glow to it." Ellena smiled and pulled a small box out from under her pillow. "Merry Christmas." She said and handed the box to him. "Ellena? You didn't have to I got the best present I could get right here." He said as he placed his hand on her stomach. Ellena smiled. "Open it." Draco sat up and leaned against the headboard as he opened the box. Inside the box was a really expensive looking watch. "Ellena!" this must have cost you a fortune!" Ellena just shook her head, "Put it on. See what it does." Draco put the watch on, and when it touched his skin a picture appeared on the watch face. "Ellena its wonderful thank you," he said and kissed her deeply. Ellena smiled against his lips before kissing back. Krystal jumped up on the bed and meowed loudly. Ellena giggled breaking the kiss. "I see someone's jealous." Krystal meowed and rubbed against Ellena's side purring. Ellena smiled and picked her up and petted her head. Draco smiled and waved his hand creating a bouquet of red and white roses in his hand. "Ellena." "Oh Draco!" she squealed and kissed him softly. Draco smiled and gave her the roses to hold. Ellena smiled and smelled them. "They're wonderful." "Look at the white rose in the middle." Ellena did and gasped inside the rose was a necklace. "Oh my. Draco!" she squealed and kissed him fiercely. Draco kissed her back and grinned breaking the kiss. "Merry Christmas." He said and pulled the necklace out of the rose holding it up for Ellena to see. It was a silver chain with a heart shaped charm, on the heart the letters D.E were engraved deeply and a solid diamond was placed in the engravement. "Oh Draco." "Open it. It's a locket." Ellena did and smiled. "Draco its perfect." Ellena put the chain around her neck and smiled at Draco. "I wonder what everyone is doing." Draco laughed, "Knowing Potter and Granger they're still sleeping from their activities last night." Ellena couldn't help but laugh. "You know I think your right. In the heat of the moment Harry probably forgot the contraceptive spell." Draco snorted. "That will be something to see. My dear step-brother a father at this age."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ron opened his eyes and stretched. "Wow. What a dream" he said to himself then looked at his side. "Oh it wasn't a dream." He said seeing Beth sleeping peacefully. The sheets tangled around her waist bringing up memories from the night before. Ron smiled god she is beautiful. He looked at his door hearing it open. "Ron?" it was his little sister Ginny. CRAP! Ginny don't open my curtains! "Ron you still sleeping? I can't find Beth." She said and opened Ron's curtain. Ginny just stood there still gripping the curtains, her mouth open in shock. "Ginny, close your mouth that's unlady like." Said Ellena from the doorway. Ginny didn't more. "Ginny what's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost." Ellena said walking over to her slowly with her one hand on her back. "Oh." She said seeing Ron and Beth. "Looks like we found Beth…and Ron." She said then started giggling. Ron looked at Ginny and Ellena blushing as red as his hair. "What's all the laughing and giggling about?" asked Draco walking up to them. "Oh. Nice job Weasly. I see you've gotten over Ellena then." If it was possible Ron's face went even redder. Beth looked at everyone as she woke up. "What's so funny?" she asked then realized she was in bed with Ron. "Oh." Ellena just shook her head and grabbed Ginny's arm with her free hand pulling her out of the room. "Really nice job Weasly." Draco said and shook his head. "I just hope one of you two remembered the contraceptive charm." Ron and Beth looked each other. "You didn't!" great now that makes the 3rd forgotten charm." "Huh?" "Well when I forgot. Harry had been forgetting and now you Weasly." Ron looked at Draco. "Are you telling me the reason Ellena's pregnant is because you forgot." "Ron if you and Beth are indeed in love and last night was…how do I say this…magical then you'll get how easy it is to forget." Ron looked back over at Beth and smiled. Draco closed the curtains and headed out of the room closing the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Draco walked down to the common room he found Ellena holding onto the wall for support with Ginny and Courtney holding her up. "Ellena?" "Look down." She replied breathless. Draco did and what he saw scared him to death. "Oh Crap! Ginny go get Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and Snape." He said as he swiftly moved and picked Ellena up in his arms. Courtney ran over to Harry's room banging on the door. "Harry! Hermione!" "What. What?" Harry said opening the door only half-dressed. "Ellena went into labor." Courtney said and ran down the stairs to help Draco get Ellena to the medical wing. Draco was carrying Ellena even though she was 8 ½ months along. "Don't worry Lena. You'll be fine and so will our twins." He said reassuring her. Ginny was running up to them with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Ellena was biting her lip hard as the contractions started. Her hand gripped Draco's arm painfully. "Ask!" Draco looked down into Ellena's face and started running towards the medical wing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco held his newborn son and daughter in his arms. He looked down at his daughter Cynthia Lynn and smiled. Cynthia had gotten his silver eyes and her mother's raven hair. He changed his gaze to his son Anthony James (AJ), he had gotten his mothers emerald eyes and his own blonde hair. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. He looked over at Ellena and smiled lovenly. God she is beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she was half sedated still from pain. Her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat. Draco put the twins down in the bassinet and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled seeing her eyes open. "Ellena. They are so beautiful." He said tears filling his eyes. Ellena smiled and reached for his hand. "Our baby girl and our baby boy." She said faintly. Draco smiled and squeezed her hand. "I love you Ellena." He said and kissed her softly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Courtney sat rocking Cynthia gently in her arms. "She's beautiful Lena." "I know Court. So is Anthony. Just like their father." Draco smiled hearing her comment as he walked in with Harry and Hermione. "Oh Ellena. They're beautiful." Hermione said as she carefully took AJ into her arms from Ellena. Draco took Cynthia from Courtney and smiled. "There's my little girl. Come on time to meet your uncle Harry." He said placing her into Harry's arms. Harry smiled down at his niece. "You know Draco, you being my step-brother isn't so bad anymore. And I am so proud of you and Ellena. I just sure hope I can deal with it in the same way." "You mean?" Ellena squealed out looked at Hermione holding AJ. Hermione nodded from her seat as AJ gripped her finger tightly. Ellena chuckled and shook her head. "Forgot to use the spell or planed it?" "Planed." Said Harry as he placed Cynthia in Ellena's arms. "Some Christmas. Huh Draco?" Draco nodded his hand and sat on the edge of her bed as Hermione placed AJ in Ellena's arms with his sister. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione. His hand resting protectively on her stomach. Ellena smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around her. "So how far along 'Mione." "3 months." "Hmm…October Harry…nice." Said Ron walking in. "Oh hey Ron." Ellena said happily. "I thought the little ones here deserved a present since it is Christmas after all." He said handing the boxes to Draco. Draco smiled. "You know Ron you really didn't have to." He said as he opened the box and a delicate looking chain with a charm of a C in solid gold. "Weasly you sure have out done yourself." Draco said as he opened the second box to find something almost identical, except it had an A on the charm. "Thank you Ron." Ellena said smiling. Ron smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Anything for my god children." Ellena looked at Beth walking in. "Yes…your god children." She said and smiled. "They have 3 god fathers and 3 god mothers." "Who?" "Well let's see. Severus and Natessa Snape, Harry and Hermione, Ron and Beth." Beth smiled and kissed AJ's forehead then Cynthia's. "They're beautiful." "Thanks Beth."  
  
  
  
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *  
  
Wow look at that another chapter up and typed. Hope you all like. Well I'm gonna go work on chapter 6: Draco says goodbye.  
  
Angel Jessamica (AKA Jess) 


	6. Draco says GoodBye

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Six: Draco says GoodBye  
  
Draco Malfoy carried his daughter in his arms as he went to potions class with Ellena who was carrying their son. "You know Ellena. I'm pretty sure my mom would come and take care of the twins for us. Since we still have 5 months left of school." "No Draco. They aren't leaving my sight. Not with your dad and Voldemort out to kill me, Harry and our twins." "You have a point. But what if my mom stayed here with Sirius for awhile?" "Maybe. If they would." "We can send them an owl after class. Its being Friday and double potions class. This ought to be fun." "Yeah loads" Ron replied coming up behind Ellena. "Hey Ron care to be of some assistance." "How can I help?" "Take the baby bag." Ron chuckled lightly taking the baby bag off her shoulder. "Thanks." "Anytime."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ron you're extremely happy." Harry said to Ron while they were mixing their potion. "Why wouldn't I be. Here look at this." He said pulling a box out of his robes pocked. "You sly dog. Beth?" Harry asked looking at the engagement ring. Ron nodded and glanced over at Ellena and Beth as they worked on their potion. Harry smiled and handed the box back to Ron. Hermione came up to them carrying AJ in her arms. "You know Harry I don't think Ellena's ever been this happy." Professor Snape came up to them holding Cynthia. "I'll take him Miss. Granger." He said holding his arm out to take AJ. Hermione handed AJ to Severus. "Okay Miss Granger get back to work!" Hermione nodded and went back to her cauldron.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Miss Milly, Mr. Malfoy please come up here." Professor Snape said at the end of class. "Yes professor." Ellena said holding both her babies in her arms. Snape waited till the last student left the room. "I got an owl from Narcissa just before class. She said that her and Sirius are coming to looking after the twins for your last couple months at school. They'll be here in a couple days. Monday I believe is when they said. I don't know if I should tell you this or not." "What Severus? What did my mum say?" Severus chuckled, "she went to a doctor…you're gonna be a big brother Draco." Draco's eyes widened, "My Mums pregnant! At her age!" "Draco dear she's only what in her 30's" Ellena said as she rocked her sleeping twins. "Yeah but doesn't she know the risks. At her age there could be serious complications." "Yeah with me as well Draco but I turned out just fine." Severus smiled. "Okay you two how's the wedding coming?" "Oh good. Here." Ellena said as she shoved her bag towards Draco. "Get the invitation." "Yes dear." Draco said and opened her school bag and pulled out a nicely printed invitation, then handed it to Severus. Severus couldn't help but chuckled as he opened the invitation. "You two sound like you're already married." Draco looked at Ellena and smiled. "That's how we feel." Severus smiled, "So 15th of July. Got everything planed out already?" "Yeah most of it. I just got to be fitted for my dress. And Draci here just has to help me finish the guest list before we send out the invitations. I don't want any dark magic at our wedding." "Understandable." He said and bit his lip. "Professor?" Snape rolled up his left sleeve. "Oh crap. That's the darkest I've ever seen it." He said referring to the dark mark. Ellena held onto her babies tighter. "You two get up to Dumbledore's office. Butterbeer." 'Thanks."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco took Cynthia in his arms as he and Ellena started running towards Dumbledore's office. "AHH! DRACO!" Ellena yelled when she was grabbed from behind. "Ellena!" Draco turned around to come face to face with is father. "Father. Let Ellena and AJ go." "I don't think so my dear son. I believe I'm gonna enjoy killing them." Lucius said an evil grin coming to his face. "Father please. Please not my fiancée or my son. Let them go. They never did anything to you." Draco pleaded with his father as he tried to calm his crying daughter in his arms. Lucius grinned. "Now my dear boy watch how the dark arts work." He said lifting his wand. Draco heard someone yelled and saw his father fall to his knees. "Ellena!" Draco yelled and tried to get to her but wasn't fast enough. He saw her being held up by Ron Weasly. "Weasly I am so glad to see you." "Well…I'm not to sure Ellena's alright." Harry came running up behind Ron and took AJ from Ellena. "Shh…here's your daddy." He said handing him to Draco. Draco just rocked his twins gently as Harry and Ron Kneeled next to Ellena. "Come on Lena!" Ron demanded as he waved his wand over her trying to counter the curse put on her. Harry felt for a pulse. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed and picked Ellena up and taking off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Draco handed the twins to Ron. "Leave." "But Draco!" "GO! Make sure Ellena's alright for me please." "Right." Ron replied and walked away carrying Cynthia and AJ in his arms.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Oh my! Merlin's sake!" Dumbledore said and took Ellena. He placed her in his chambers. "Hold on dear." Harry stood over Ellena as Dumbledore raked his brain for the right spell to bring her back. "Got it." He said and took out his wand. He said the spell in Latin and waved his wand pointing it at her heart. She started to breathe again and Harry held her tight in his arms. "Oh thank Merlin." Ron walked in holding the twins.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco knelt beside his fathers body tears rolling down his face. "Father why?" Lucius grinned. "Because my lord commanded me to. Narcissa is next." "You will never hurt my mother or me again!" "Oh and who's gonna stop me?" Draco stood up and pointed his wand at his father. "ME!" he said choking back more tears. "This is the 3rd time you're tried to kill Ellena this school year. She is gonna be my wife the 15th of July and she is already the mother of my children. I love her with all my heart but all you do is make both of us suffer every time we see you." He stopped so he could hold back more tears. "Father this is goodbye. For good." He said picked up his fathers' wand. "Goodbye Lucius!" he said and pointed his fathers wand at himself. "Crucio!" his father started convulsing violently. Draco keep using the 'crucio' curse till Lucius was dead. A 3rd year Slytherin girl cam up to Draco. "Draco is Ellena alright?" are the twins alright?" Draco looked at the girl. "Crap! Thanks Michelle." He said and sprinted off towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus Snape knelt down beside Lucius's body and felt for a pulse. "He's dead." He said looking up at Professor McGonagall. "Look there's a wand." Minerva said and picked it up she said a spell to see the last spell performed by the wand. "Crucio curse. With his own wand Severus." "Wait. Ellena, Draco and the twins." Severus said jumping to his feet. "Stay here and don't allow any student near here." "Right" Minerva replied. Severus took off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco was holding Elena tightly in his arms. Tears still flowing down his face. "Everything is fine Severus." He heard Professor Dumbledore say. "Professor!" Both Albus and Severus walked in. each holding one of the twins. "Severus is my father?" "Draco did you use the Cruico Curse on your father?" Severus asked. "He attacked Ellena. Almost killed her and AJ. I was just protecting my family." Severus nodded. "It's alright Draco. I would have done the same thing." He paused and started rocking AJ soothingly as he cried. "Shh…shh…its okay Anthony." Draco tightened his hold on Ellena and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh! What happened?" Draco choked back a sob. "Ellena! Thank Merlin! Please stop scaring me like this. You almost died. With AJ." "Merlin! Is AJ okay?" "AJ is just find Ellena" Albus said walking up to them Draco took his daughter from Albus and rocked her gently. "Draco let me hold my babies." Ellena said sitting up. Draco nodded and placed Cynthia in her left arm as Severus placed AJ in her right arm. Ellena had tears running down her face as she held her babies. "Professor where are we to go? If deatheaters can get into the school." Albus shook his head. "You're not going anywhere." Narcissa, Sirius, Algus and Sarah came running in to the room. "Draco!" Narcissa said and was quickly holding him tight. "Mom I'm fine!" Draco replied and pulled himself out of his mothers' embrace. "OH!" she squealed and was holding AJ and Cynthia in her arms tightly. "My sweet grand babies." Ellena and Draco looked at each other then back at Narcissa. "Ellena." Sarah said sitting beside her. Ellena looked up at Sarah with the most fearful expression Sarah had ever seen. Sarah instantly was holding Ellena in her arms as she started to sob. Draco looked at Sirius and was instantly being held in his strong arms as he started to sob. "Albus. This is just too much for them." "I believe they can handle it Sirius." Sirius looked down at his crying stepson and sighted. "Draco. Draco listen to me." Draco lifted his head up. "Draco we need you to be strong." Algus started. "Yes Draco we do for Ellena and the twins." Draco sighed and looked over at Ellena. "I don't know if I can Sirius. I truly don't I couldn't even stop my dad from…from…" he stopped and choked back the urge to start crying again. "Shh…my boy…it's alright." Sirius said as he patted Draco's back soothingly. The boy just broke down crying again at the thought of what his father did to his fiancée. Narcissa continued to rock the twins in her arms as Harry came back in with Hermione, Ron and Beth." "Ellena?" Beth said placing her hand on Ellena's shoulder. Ellena looked up at Beth her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Okay I think its getting a little to crowded in here." Albus said. "Lets get Ellena back to her room." "Right you are Albus." Severus said and was beside Ellena. "Come Ellena." He said pulling her to her feet. Draco looked over at his mom. "Mum can you watch the twins? I want to stay with Ellena." Narcissa smiled back at her son. "Draco my dear of course I will. That's a stupid question." Draco walked up to Ellena and scooped her up in his arms. "Professor. Let my mom into Ellena's room, so she can get the babies things. I'm taking Ellena someplace I know is safe." Dumbledore nodded. "That is fine Mr. Malfoy. Severus what do u have to say?" Professor Snape looked Draco in the eyes seeing just how scared he was. "Its fine with me. As long as they don't do anything…intimate." "Too late for that." Beth said giggling. Draco eyed Beth then looked at Severus. "Severus you know very well I wouldn't push her to do that." He said then stormed out of Dumbledore's chambers and started heading towards the dungeon.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco said the password to the portrait that hung over the entrance then entered the Slytherin common room. Ellena had never been here and to her amazement it was quite like the Gryffinder common room. She was looking around in awe. "I never brought you here before did I?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'. Draco smiled and started towards the dorms. "Draco!" he heard the familiar voice of a fellow Slytherin student. "Yes what is it Magi?" he asked not mocking his annoyance in his voice. Magi flinched slightly. "Merlin! I was just wondering how the twins were." Draco sighed. "I'm sorry Magi. It's just with what has happened since potions class. My nerves are on edge literally. And the twins are fine. They are with my mother and step-father." Ellena smiled. "Know my Draci well Magi?" Magi couldn't help but laugh. "Draci? Oh Merlin." She said and started laughing so hard she was nearly hyperventilating. "Oh to answer your question Miss Milly. I know him well enough should being in all his classes for what…hmm…7 years." Draco took a deep breath when Magi started laughing. "Magi if you would please excuse us. I'd like to give Ellena her potion and get some rest." "Right sorry for keeping you Drac-o" she said desperately trying not to laugh.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Draco held Ellena close to him as she slept. I can't ever loose Ellena. If I do…I'd never be the same. He thought as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ellena. For everything." He said kissing her forehead before finally falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *  
  
WOW! That was a LONG chapter! Well anyways hope you all liked it I will be getting the next chapter up soon. Chapter 7: Agonizing Memories. 


	7. Agonizing Memories

Love Made at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Seven: Agonizing Memories  
  
  
  
Draco was walking down to the dungeon to meet his father. "Father?" "Over here Draco." Draco lifted his wand. "Lumos." He said lighting the passage. He keep walking till he saw his father. "You wanted to see me father." "Yes come here." Lucius Malfoy said. Draco walked closer to his father. Lucius grinned and lit the cell they were standing in front of. "Look who we managed to catch. Stupid girl was on our grounds." Draco's eyes widened seeing Ellena Milly, his girlfriend of close to 3 years, lying unconscious in a blooding heap on the cold stone floor. Oh Merlin! Please be alive. He thought worried. Lucius grinned as he opened the cell door and walked in. he kicked Ellena in the ribs. "What I was wondering is why she was in our grounds. Would you happen to know?" Draco choked back his tears and anger before speaking. "No. I do not know why Milly would be here." She was probably coming to see me. STUPID! "Well the dark lord will be pleased to know we have her in our grasp. Draco nodded numbly. "Stay with our prisoner while I go contact the dark lord." "Yes father." Lucius kicked Ellena hard in the ribs before leaving the cell. Draco waited till his father was long gone before running into the cell. "Ellena! Ellena wake up! Please!" he pleaded with her as he held her tightly in his arms. He magiced away most of her injuries. "Ellena please." He said as tears started to fall down his face. "I love you Ellena." He said as his tears landed on her face. "Please wake up." He said shaking her gently. He heard footsteps coming near but he didn't care. Having Ellena lying in his arms dying from what his father did to her made him realize that he loved her with all her heart. Lucius rounded the corner. He didn't see Draco outside the cell. Where is that stupid boy? "Draco! You are in so much trouble for disobeying me." He said and looked inside the cell. "Draco! What do you think your doing?" Draco looked up at his father pure rage and hate filling his eyes as tears were still falling down his face. "What does it look like I'm doing? Father the reason Ellena was on our grounds was cause she was coming to see me! She is my girlfriend! Has been for almost 3 years!" he screamed at his father as he picked Ellena up off the floor. "Now Draco! I am your father you will listen to me and put her down!" "NO! I will not! She's dying! And you are no longer my father!" Draco yelled at Lucius and walked out of the cell. Lucius grinned and pulled out his wand then pointed it at Draco. "Where do you think you're going?" "Away!" Draco replied and started down the corridor. Lucius shot a curse at Draco and it only stopped him from moving. "Lucius!" Narcissa snapped. "Let my son go!" "Mother please help Ellena!" Draco hissed through gritted teeth. Narcissa took Ellena from Draco. "Merlin!" she gasped out. Ellena had started coughing up blood. "Mother get her out of here! Save her please!" Narcissa looked at Draco her face asking 'why?' "Cause I love her." He whispered. Narcissa nodded and before Lucius could react she disapparated. Lucius growled and shot the crucio curse at Draco. Draco collapsed to the floor convulsing. Please Ellena you got to live. "Ellena." He whispered before he passed out from pain.  
  
Draco woke up with a start. He clasped his hand to his chest and tried to control his breathing. "Ellena." He gasped and quickly looked to his side. "Oh thank Merlin." He breathed and lay back against his pillows. "Merlin. I'm never gonna get rod of those memories." "Draco?" Ellena said placing her hand on his chest. Draco grasped her hand and turned his head to look at her. "I'm fine." "You sure? You've been tossing all night." Draco pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Promise me you'll never leave me. Even in death you'll come back and haunt me as a ghost." "Draco. I promise." She said moving closer into her fiancées' arms. Draco couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes as he held her tightly. "I love you Ellena." "I love you too Draco." Draco moved his hand up to caress her cheek. She's been crying! He thought as he wiped the dried tears from her face. "Ellena. I'm sorry." "For what!" Ellena exclaimed loudly. Draco winced slightly at her annoyed tone. "For my fa…" but he was silenced by her fingers pressing softly to his lips. "Draco drop the subject. I already told you that you don't have to apologize for your father." "I almost lost you tonight. Lucius had done the." He stopped and choked back a sob. "Dumbledore brought you back." Ellena closed her eyes and choked back her sobs. "I'm sorry." Draco instinctively held her tighter. "Ellena. Ellena look at me." Ellena lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes. "Ellena if I ever lost you. I'd never be the same. You are my life, my soul. Ellena" he said cupping her face in his hand. "I love you." He said and kissed her gently. Ellena closed her eyes and returned the kiss as tears fell down her face. Draco felt her tears fall onto his face. "Ellena please stop crying." He said caressing her cheek. Ellena smiled and leaned into his touch. "I just want all this to be over." She said then gasped loudly in pain. "Ellena! Ellena what's wrong?" Ellena grasped her side and closed her eye tightly. "Ellena!" he quickly looked at her side and noticed it was dark red. He moved her hands away and lifted her shirt. "Blood!" he gasped out and looked around the room "Who's there?" he yelled. He placed his hand on Ellena's side and closed his eyes as he muttered a healing spell. Ellena opened her eyes and looked at Draco. "Thanks." "Ellena someone's in here with us. I don't know who it is." All the sudden an object was thrown across the room hitting Ellena square in her back. "Ahh!" she yelled and fell forward into Draco's arms. "Show yourself!" Draco yelled wrapping his arms protectively around Ellena. "Goyle! Why?" why are you hurting my fiancée?" Goyle raised his left arm showing Draco the dark mark. "Goyle stop please. Just leave my family alone." "Crabbe is already going after those twins of yours." Ellena jumped out of Draco's grasp and shot a curse at Goyle without her want. "Crucio!" Ellena repeated shooting the curse at Goyle once again. Draco looked at her shocked. She can do magic without her wand. Her wand is in her robes. She's a…a magid…like Harry and me. "Ellena stop! Don't kill him!" Draco yelled when she was about to curse Goyle again. Ellena dropped to her knees and looked at her hands. "What have I done?" she quickly jumped up and pulled her robes on. "I'm going to the twins!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dumbledore looked at Goyle as he sat in his office. "You have been accused of attacking Miss Ellena Milly." Goyle just stared down at his hand. "Do you deny it." Goyle shook his head. "I don't know what came over me professor. Last I remember I was sleeping in my bed." "What about your Crabbe?" "That's the last thing I remember as well. I would never hurt AJ or Cynthia. They are like my own little brother and sister to me." Julie Malfoy burst into the office. "Sorry Albus…is my cousin alright?" "Yes Miss Malfoy. He is alright." "What about?" "We're all fine." Ellena said coming into the room carrying Cynthia as Draco followed in carrying AJ. "Julie?" Julie nodded and quickly gave her cousin a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Figures you'd get yourself in this kind of a mess Draco." Draco just shook his head. "Headmaster if you would. Check to see if they have been under the Imperius Curse. Cause I know they wouldn't have attacked my family or me." Dumbledore nodded. "I'll contact Madam Pomfrey and have them checked." Goyle looked at Draco. "Thank you Draco." "Just be grateful Goyle Ellena almost killed you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Severus Snape walked into Dumbledore's office. "I request that there be a body guard for Mr. Malfoy and his family. Albus." "Severus. Draco was right they were under the Imperius Curse. Poppy said they have been for a long time." Severus sighed and looked at the door as it opened. "Narcissa." "Hello Severus." She said greeting him them turned to Albus. "Albus I'd like to contact the ministry and have Bill Weasly come." "Why Narcissa?" Albus asked. "So my son and his family will be protected. Ellena was dead and you have no idea how grateful I am for you bringing her back. It would have killed him and me if she was gone." "Narcissa. You may contact William. I'm sure Ellena would like to see him again as will Draco." Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Thank you Albus."  
  
  
  
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *  
  
Thank you all for the reviews even though it is only a few. They inspire me so get reading these new couple chapters I have put up. Next chapter is Chapter 8: Aurors. Don't ask me why I named it that but I did. Well I got to get going I'll get the next chap. Typed up soon from my papers. Hopefully tonight. Jamata.  
  
AngelJessamica. 


End file.
